Lost
by Davidozzo
Summary: Sequel to Don't be sorry ...Tony apparently was in Ziva's appartment when it blew up again. Will Ziva lose him after they had finally found each other? Lots of TIVA
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys!!

This is a sequel to my first story "Don´t be sorry". If you haven´t read "Don´t be sorry" you should read it first to understand this story.

I hope you like it. And please review.

~Davidozzo

* * *

_**Summary:**_

TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA

"_**You excited?" Tony asked with a huge grin on his face. Ziva suspected what he meant. "Excited for what?" "You know, our first movie night since you came back this summer?" Ziva smiled. "Oh. That is what you meant. I don´t know. **__**Maybe."**_

TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA

_**Ziva moved and put her arm around Tony´s chest. Tony loved it and fell quickly asleep. Tony and Ziva were lying close to each other. They got startled by Ziva´s cell phone and fell off the couch, Tony on the bottom and Ziva on top of him. They looked each other in the eyes. "I´m sorry Ziva…I didn´t mean to…" Ziva silenced him. "Do not be sorry." She didn´t make a move to answer the cell phone and looked at Tony with a flirtatious gaze. Tony lifted his head closer to hers as she moved towards him.**_

TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA

"_**You got…definitely…too m**__**uch…clothes on." She said. "You think so?" he asked and Ziva pushed him back onto the floor and she slowly unbuttoned his shirt.**_

TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA

"_**Ok. Why do you think that Ziva is in trouble?" Abby was furious. "Well, first of all, Ziva doesn´t answer her cell phone. She always does. And…" McGee stopped her. "Abby. It´s in the middle of the night. Normal people don´t answer the phone because they are sleeping." "Well. Yeah. But you answered the phone. And don´t tell me that Ziva is normal."**_

TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA

_**Ziva flipped on her stomach and looked at Tony who drew her close to himself and kissed her. "Abby will flip out." Ziva looked confused at him and demanded an answer. "What do you mean?" "She, McGoo, the Duckman and the autopsy gremlin had a bet on whether and when we hook up." Ziva couldn´t believe it. "WHAT? How do you know that?" Tony calmed her down. "Calm down, sweet cheeks. I didn´t know about it until a couple days ago. I overheard Abby and McGee talking about it."**_

TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA

"_**Ziva are you there?! Ziva open the door!" It was Abby.**_

TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA

"_**Ziva David, Are you hiding something from me?" Abby wanted to know. "No." Ziva lied. "I was very tired today. I was sleeping until you knocked on my door." Abby still moved toward the bedroom.**_

TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA

_**McGee was standing in the door frame. "Abs. Let´s go. It´s late and Ziva is ok. She was obviously sleeping."**_

TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA

"_**Tony, they are gone." He kissed her passionately and they fell together on the bed.**_

TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA

"_**Hey, sweet cheeks. We got a problem." Ziva moaned and turned away. "Ziva, wake up. Gibbs is on his way here. We got a case." Ziva didn´t move and Tony didn´t know what to do.**_

TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA

"_**Tony…" She moaned and closed her eyes once again. "Where are you?" Gibbs cleared his throat and watched Ziva getting startled. Her eyes were wide open as well as her mouth.**_

TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA

"_**Gibbs. I-I didn´t mean exactly Tony. I-I-I…" Ziva stammered. Gibbs glared at her and gave her a head slap. She looked at Gibbs with her mouth wide open. "Wh-what was that for?" She asked knowing the exact answer. "That was for breaking rule 12." Gibbs answered angrily and gave her another slap. "And that was for lying about it."**_

TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA

"_**Gibbs called. I need to get to the office." Ziva said. "Do you want me to come with you?" Tony asked while Ziva slipped into a pair of tight jeans and a t-shirt with V-neck. "No, you do not need to come. You should get back to sleep." Ziva grinned, sat down on the edge of the bed and placed a kiss on his lips. "You will need your energy tonight." Tony pulled her closer to him and "I love you, Zee." "I love you, too, my little hairy butt." She kissed him one more time and then got up to leave. "I will see you later, Tony."**_

TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA

"_**The explosion happened a couple minutes ago, a little before 5a.m. Due to the size of the explosion, experts can rule out a gas leak. The building is currently unsafe and the number of victims is still unclear. The fire department estimates that it will take at least until this afternoon to stabilize the building and to start the rescue." The house was shown in a short clip. As soon as Ziva saw the building she gasped: "Tony!"**_

TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA

**Chapter 1**

Only seconds after Ziva recognized the building she stumbled back to her desk and searched for her cell phone. "Ziva, isn´t that your apartment building?" McGee asked and immediately earned himself a head slap from Gibbs. Ziva didn´t hear McGee. She finally found her cell phone and dialed Tony´s number.

`The person you called, is temporarily not available.´

Ziva slammed her cell phone shut and threw it away. Gibbs looked at McGee who immediately turned around, sat down at his desk and started typing. Ziva buried her face in her hands to hide the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. Gibbs took his cell phone, dialed a well-known number and waited.

* * *

A very happy Abby danced around in her lab. The case went very well and her equipment didn´t strike as usual. She compared the fingerprints they had found to the database, when her phone rang.

"Abby Scuito!" she answered with a happy voice.

"Abs, I need you up here." Gibbs answered.

"Gibbs, I do not have any results yet…" Gibbs interrupted her. "It´s not about the case, Abs. Just come up here." Abby tried to answer but Gibbs had already hung up. The Goth looked surprised at the receiver and shook her head.

* * *

Gibbs squatted next to Ziva´s chair. "Ziva…" he started.

"Gibbs, I am fine. I just…" Ziva said. "No, you are not fine. You stay here with Abby. McGee and I will go to that scene and find out what happened." Ziva jumped up. "I will come with you." She said but Gibbs interrupted her. "No, Ziva, you will stay here." Ziva opened her mouth but Gibbs added. "No complains."

Abby arrived from her lab. "What do you want, Gibbs. What is this about?" she asked and looked around. McGee was sitting at his desk and doing research. Then she noticed Gibbs next to Ziva. Her eyes moved from Gibbs to Ziva and back to Gibbs. Ziva´s eyes looked swollen from crying. Abby opened her mouth. "Gibbs! What happened? Ziva? Were you crying? Well, if you were, that´s not bad. A lot of people, even the tough ones, cry once in a while."

Abby stood now in front of Ziva´s desk. Gibbs stood up and looked at Abby. "Abs, there has been an explosion in Ziva´s apartment building. We just saw it on the news." Abby´s eyes grew wide. "But…Oh, no! Tony! Oh my gosh! Ziva are you ok?" she asked and pulled Ziva into a comforting hug.

"McGee, get your stuff. We´re going to Ziva´s place. And no, Ziva, you are not coming with us."

McGee and Gibbs left. "Ziva. Tony probably got out of there alive. I mean he is a great investigator." Ziva sobbed when Abby said that.

* * *

A little after 5a.m. Gibbs and McGee arrived at the site of the explosion. The FBI was already there, as well as a well-known agent. "Gibbs, what are you doing here? As far as I know this is my crime scene." Fornell started. "Boss!" McGee yelled and Gibbs walked over to him. "What, McGee?" McGee pointed to the other side of the street. "Look, Boss. That is Tony´s mustang. The licence plates match." McGee answered.

"Jethro, you didn´t answer my question." Gibbs turned towards Fornell.

"Tobias, we believe that one of our agents was in there when the explosion happened." Fornell looked serious.

"Well, we found out that the explosion was initiated on the second floor. My agents confirmed that it was rented by one of your agents. Ziva David. If she was in there, then she had probably no chance to survive." Gibbs rolled his eyes and sighed.

"It`s not about Agent David."

Fornell was irritated. "Who is it?"

"Agent DiNozzo."

"Why would he…" Fornell started and looked at Gibbs, who turned away.

"Oh…oh. Well, so far we cannot enter the building. It is still unsecure. And the fire department has to clear the entrance. Parts of the wall fell down." Gibbs nodded. "Will you keep me updated, Tobias?"

"Sure." McGee and Gibbs walked towards the car. "I never thought you would let your rules get broken!" Fornell added and Gibbs turned around.

Only seconds later a fireman started yelling. "We need an ambulance over here, right now." Fornell, Gibbs and McGee immediately moved towards the house. The firemen had moved big parts of the wall and had found the body of a man. He was only dressed in pajama pants. Fornell and Gibbs looked at each other.

"Looks like we found your missing agent." Fornell said.

* * *

**That was it.**

**Please review.**


	2. All alone?

**Hey you guys... I am soooo sory for taking such a long break. But during the last couple months I have been very busy. Lots of exams and tests. **

**I will try to update more often, but right now I cannot promise.**

**So far for now.**

**While I wrote this part I was inspired by a couple episodes of Grey´s Anatomy and some movies I watched in the past...**

**I hope you like it...**

**Please review...**

* * *

Tony was sitting in the bullpen all alone. The sun was shining through the window. He looked around, but saw nobody.

Normally there would have been lots of people in the office, working or at least pretending to work. Tony wandered what he was doing here, because the last thing he remembered clearly was saying goodbye to Ziva. She had to leave because Gibbs had called her. Tony remembered how she got dressed in her tight dark blue jeans. He loved them, because they made her butt look sexy. Tony had always earned a punch from her when he told her.

Tony wondered where Ziva was. She had told him that Gibbs needed her in the office. But as he noticed before there was nobody here.

Tony got up to his feet and walked around. When he reached the elevator, the doors opened and revealed three women. Tony´s eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped.

"Hey, Tony! Been a long time." The first woman said. She had long black hair. "DiNozzo. What are you looking at?" The second, blonde woman said. Tony still wasn´t able to say anything. "Agent DiNozzo, I didn´t think you would be speechless at some point." The redhead said amused.

When Tony finally found his voice he asked. "Kate, Paula, Madam Director … uhm … I mean Director … uhm … Jenny. What are you doing here?"

* * *

Gibbs and Fornell watched the paramedic, who checked Tony´s vitals. "He is barely alive. So we need to get him to Bethesda right away." Gibbs asked. "What are his chances?" "Well, he was very lucky. Not a lot of people survive a 30 feet drop with pieces of the wall falling onto them." He said as they loaded Tony onto a gurney. Gibbs was relieved that Tony was still alive.

"Keep me updated, Tobias." Gibbs said and left with McGee.

"Boss, do you think Tony will make it?" McGee asked slowly. Gibbs sighed and answered him. "I did not give him permission to not make it." Gibbs said while getting into the car.

* * *

"Who wants to tell him?" Kate asked the other two women.

Tony stopped them. "Wait. As far as I know all of you are … uhm … you know." He said gesticulating with his hands. "You probably wanted to say dead, Agent DiNozzo, didn´t you?" Jenny completed his sentence. Tony looked at her, shocked.  
"Well, if you are dead, that means that I am … I am" Tony´s voice cracked. "I am dead, too? Holy shit." Tony buried his face in his hands and sat down on his chair.

Paula Cassidy now spoke up. "Actually, you are not dead." Tony´s head shot up and she added: "Yet."

"What can I do … uh … I mean to live? I was happy!" Paula laughed. "Yeah. About that. You told me that it wasn´t Ziva. I am kind of hurt that you lied to me!" Tony tried to defend himself. "I wasn´t lying. I´ve made bad choices before, but not anymore." Kate laughed. "What about jumping out of the second floor window. Twice. That has not been such a god idea."

"I was afraid to be caught by Gibbs. I mean he can be very scary with his whole rule stuff." Jenny sat down on Ziva´s desk. "Well. Gibbs´ rules have always been there. Except that one rule. Which one is it? … Oh, yes rule #12. That one didn´t exist back then." She said.

"Yeah, Gibbs didn´t seem very happy when we broke that particular `one´." Tony said and brushed over the back of his head. "It still seems to hurt." "Oooohhh, poor Tony." Kate teased him.

"Kate, you have NO idea. A lot has changed since your death." Tony almost yelled at her. Kate looked at him and smiled. "I´ve noticed that, Tony." She said. "You are no longer the playboy you used to be. You´ve changed!" Suddenly Tony jumped up and the three women cringed.

"I can´t take this anymore. Tell me. What do I have to do to live?" Jenny stepped towards him and put an hand on his shoulder. "Well, at the moment you can only fight."


	3. Meet Cousin and Fianceé

**This took a little longer than expected. Hope you like it.**

**Please R&R**

**~Davidozzo**

* * *

Chapter 3

Ziva sat at her desk with a huge box of paper towels in front of her which Abby had brought them up from her lab. Although Ziva insisted that they weren´t necessary she had already a huge pile of used paper towels in front of her. Abby had tried to comfort Ziva. "Ziva. Tony probably found the detonator before the explosion. I mean he is Tony and he normally doesn´t miss anything. He´s not like Gibbs." Abby said and made Ziva smile. Abby was right. Tony always noticed even the little things. But was he able to notice the bomb after they had spent an exhausting night and fell asleep quickly afterwards. Even Ziva herself hadn´t noticed a bomb and she was far more trained in that area.

* * *

Gibbs and McGee were on their way to Bethesda when Gibbs pulled out his cell and threw it to McGee. "Here. Call Ziva and Abby and tell them to come to Bethesda." He said. McGee dialed the office number and waited for someone to pick up.

* * *

Ziva covered here face in her hands and sighed. She couldn´t just sit there and wait. She needed to do something. Ziva suddenly got up from her chair and Abby jumped. "What do you think you are doing, Ziva David?" Abby asked her.

"I cannot just sit here. I will go to my apartment building and see if I can help Gibbs and McGee." She answered and grabbed her bag. Abby stopped her and stood now in front of Ziva blocking her way to the elevator.

"NO." Abby protested. "Gibbs wants you to stay here. And I will not let you go until he calls and says something else. And don´t even think about sneaking out of a window, that doesn´t open. Who invents stuff like that? Never mind. I will watch you closely." Abby continued and pointed with her middle and index finger from herself to Ziva.

"And I will not shrink from the task to keep you here. If I need to I will use the plush handcuffs Tony keeps in his top drawer." Abby said and Ziva looked at her with disbelief. Abby started thinking about what she had just said.

"Well that would probably not be very easy but I will try to…" Before she finished her sentence, Ziva`s phone rang. Abby and Ziva looked at each other for a second or two before Ziva jumped back to her desk and picked up.

"Agent David." She answered hastily.

"Ziva, it´s McGee here." Abby looked at her confused and hit the speakerphone button. "McGee, what do you know?" Ziva asked.

"They found Tony and he is alive. Gibbs wants you and Abby to come to Bethesda. Tony was brought there." Ziva lightened up.

"We will be there right away." Abby yelled from the background before McGee hung up. Ziva grabbed her bag and stormed out of the office with Abby.

* * *

When Gibbs and McGee arrived at Bethesda Tony was already in surgery. Gibbs approached a doctor.

"Excuse me." Gibbs said showing his badge. "Special Agent Gibbs, this is Special Agent McGee. We are here for Special Agent DiNozzo. He was brought here after the explosion of an apartment building." The doctor looked at them.

"Oh, yes the explosion. I am not the attending doctor, but I will find him for you, Agent Gibbs." The doctor said. "Thank you." Gibbs said as the doctor left. Then he turned around and walked toward the waiting area to sit down. A couple minutes later the doctor came back and brought another doctor with him.

"Agent Gibbs. This is Dr. Warner. She is the attending on call." Gibbs jumped up to his feet. "How is he?" Gibbs asked. Dr. Warner turned towards him.

"Agent DiNozzo suffered extensive internal injuries. Due to the fall he has three broken ribs and his lung has collapsed. He broke his left arm and injured his left ankle. At the moment Agent DiNozzo is stable but we need to repair the internal damage as soon as possible."

Dr. Warner excused herself and walked away. Gibbs looked around while McGee sat down on a chair. "I need coffee." Gibbs stated and walked away.

* * *

Abby and Ziva were on her way to the hospital. Ziva was driving, although Abby had tried to talk her out of that idea. Abby´s grip on her seat tightened when Ziva ignored most of the traffic rules. "Ziva! I know you want to get there fast. So do I. But I also want to get there alive, don´t you." Abby said louder than usual. Ziva didn´t listen because her thoughts were with Tony.

Only 10 minutes after they left NCIS Abby and Ziva arrived at the hospital. Ziva stormed through the front doors and stopped at the front desk.

"Anthony DiNozzo. Where is he? We need to see him." She asked the nurse who looked up from her work. "Anthony DiNozzo, he is Trauma 1. But I cannot allow you to go there. Only medical personnel are allowed back there." The nurse said.

"What?" Ziva was furious and wanted to scream at the nurse but Abby held her back. "Look, I know there are all these rules, but we are family." Abby said and the nurse looked at her doubtfully. "She is his fiancée and I am Tony´s cousin." Abby said without getting red. The nurse looked at them for a second.

"Alright. You may go through." She said and opened the door to the Trauma area for them. Abby grabbed Ziva and walked with her through the doors. "I cannot believe that you just lied." Ziva said and Abby smiled.

They turned around the corner and almost crashed into Gibbs who held a fresh coffee in his hands. "You made it. Good." Gibbs said and showed them the waiting area. "Yes, I cannot believe it that we actually made it here alive. Ziva´s driving is actually worse than your driving. Not that I am saying that you drive that bad. But in comparison I would rather drive with you than with Ziva, Gibbs." Abby said without taking another breath.

"How is Tony?" Ziva asked Gibbs and McGee. Gibbs turned towards her. "He is still in surgery. At the moment they need to stabilize him. His injuries are pretty bad." Gibbs said watching Ziva closely. Ziva sighed and sat down next to McGee in the waiting area.

A couple hours later the doors to the OR area opened again. Every time they had opened Ziva had looked up immediately to see if Tony´s doctor was there. But every time she was disappointed. Now Dr. Warner walked towards them and Ziva, Gibbs, Abby and McGee jumped up immediately.

"How is he?" Ziva asked impatient. Dr. Warner smiled. "He is stable. We were able to stop the bleeding and to stabilize all of his injuries. Agent DiNozzo was brought to the ICU." She said.

"Can we see him?" Abby asked. "Well he needs a lot of rest. But I think one or two people at a time are ok." Dr. Warner answered and showed them the way to Tony´s room.

* * *

Please click the little button below and review.

\/


	4. Am I Hallucinating?

**After a looooooonnnng dry spell I have the next chapter for you... I hope this won't happen again, but I had the worst case of writers block ever! **

**Hope you like it. And don't forget your review.**

**~Davidozzo**

* * *

Ziva and Abby were the first to enter the room. The heart rate monitors that were connected to Tony beeped steadily. Ziva sat down on a chair next to Tony and Abby stood next to her.

"Hey, Tony!" Abby said. "You got us quite worried. Almost as worried as the time when your car exploded and we thought you were in it. But you are in good hands right now." Abby turned to Ziva.

"I will go outside, ok?" Ziva nodded and watched Abby leave. "I am so sorry. I should have noticed something." Ziva held Tony's hand. "Why didn't I tell you to come with me? I guess I was being nice."

Abby left the room and saw Gibbs talking on the phone.

"It was not a gas explosion? ...What was it Tobias? ... A bomb….in the bedroom…sure send it to NCIS…Thanks Tobias." Gibbs turned around and noticed Abby staring at him.

"A bomb?" she asked and Gibbs nodded.

"Abs, I need you to go to NCIS. The FBI will send some evidence over, they don't have the people to analyse it." Abby walked to Gibbs.

"OK, this is going to be my best work. This is for Tony and Ziva. That means that I will do everything I can and even more to figure it out. I will work on it with 120% of my energy. And…" Gibbs stopped her.

"Abs, just do it. Tim, go with Abby and help her."

As soon as they left Gibbs entered the ICU. The first thing he noticed was Ziva sitting beside Tony and holding his hand. Some tears were running down Ziva's cheeks. Gibbs walked around the bed and stood beside her. He laid one hand on her shoulder.

"He is gonna be ok, Ziva." "It's my fault. I should have noticed something." Gibbs sat down next to her and pulled Ziva into a hug. "There is nothing you could have done." Ziva turned to Tony again.

"What caused the explosion?" she asked Gibbs who couldn't answer at first. "Gibbs?" He sighed.

"The FBI found traces of a bomb in your bedroom." He said and waited. Ziva's thoughts were racing.

"A bomb…in my bedroom. That means that…"

"That you were the target. From now on you will be under protective custody. No discussion." Ziva had opened her mouth to object but closed it quickly. A couple minutes later Ziva spoke up.

"You probably saved us, Gibbs." Gibbs looked at her confused.

"What do ya mean Ziva."

"Well, if you had not called me and asked me to come to the office, I would have been still in bed at the time of the explosion. And Tony probably, too." Gibbs instantly knew what she meant and cleared his throat.

"Well, I guess you are right. It was a lucky coincidence."

They sat there for a while without talking. Ziva held Tony's hand and Gibbs sat beside her watching Tony's chest rise steadily.

After what seemed to be a couple hours, Ziva's cell phone vibrated, she excused herself and left the room. Gibbs scooted closer to Tony. He stood up and leaned over him.

"Tony, I hope you can hear me. You need to wake up." Gibbs whispered in his ear. "You need to wake up and get better. The team needs you." Gibbs looked around to make sure he was alone. Then he turned back to Tony. "Ziva needs you. We all need you, as a partner and a friend. And by the way, I didn't give you permission to die." Gibbs looked at Tony and slightly tapped the back of his head.

* * *

Tony sat at his desk. Kate, Paula and Jenny were all talking to him. He didn't even listen anymore. All he needed to do was to figure out a way to escape from this state of mind.

"He looks desperate." Kate said.

"Well, honestly. I'd be desperate, too, if I had as little time to get out of here." Paula replied. Jenny laid a hand on Tony's shoulder.

_"Tony, I hope you can hear me."_ Tony looked at her.

"What did you just say?" Jenny was confused.

"I didn't say anything. What? Did you hear something?" Tony shrugged his shoulders.

'Am I starting to hallucinate?', he thought. 'Great, first I am in some kind of in-between-world and now I hear things nobody else does.'

Then the voice in his head continued to talk. _"You need to wake up."_ Instantly Tony realized whose voice it was.

"It's Gibbs. What is he doing here? Why is he talking to me?" Kate stepped forward.

"Well, Gibbs isn't here and we didn't hear anything. That can only mean that he is talking to you in the 'real' world." Kate replied. "And the voice in your head shows that you are waking up." Tony stared at her with big eyes. 

_"…You need to wake up and get better."_ The voice continued and Tony immediately got up from his desk.

"Where does the voice come from?" Tony asked aloud while looking for the source of the voice. "It's louder over here." He said reaching the elevator. _"The team needs you. Ziva needs you."_ Tony found the source inside the empty elevator. _"We all need you, as a partner and friend. And by the way I didn't give you permission to die."_

Tony looked back at Kate, Paula and Jenny who all motioned him to go. He hesitated for a couple seconds before he said: "We miss you all." They smiled and Kate stepped forward.

"Will you go already? We don't want to see your sorry butt up here until it's your time." Tony opened his mouth to say something when he felt a small tap on the back of his head. He turned and realized that it came from Gibbs.

"Gibbs…I am coming. Don't worry!" he yelled into the elevator. A moment later he turned back, to say goodbye to the three women, but they were already gone. Tony entered the elevator which stared moving immediately. The last thing he noticed was a bright light.

* * *

Ziva walked into the hall, closed the door behind her and answered her phone.

"Hello?" she said and listened.

"Shalom, Zivaleh." A well known voice answered.

"Aba? Where did you get this number? And why are you calling me?" Ziva asked him in Hebrew.

"Ziva, you are underestimating me. I only want the best for you. To answer you question why I am calling: I have some information you might want to know." He said calmly.

"You have information? About what?" Ziva asked him harshly.

"You should let me speak. I heard, what happened this morning at your apartment and I might know who did it." Ziva was surprised and couldn't say anything. She sat down on a bench in the hall and leaned against the wall.

"A couple of months ago Mossad operatives picked up some talk about an attack about an US agency. We tried to get concrete information but they were extremely careful. A week ago we found a connection to NCIS. I ordered 2 officers to DC, to prtect you…" Ziva couldn't believe what just had happened.

"You had me under surveillance? Since when?"

"A day after we found out about NCIS." Ziva closed her eyes and took deep breaths. Why would her father put her under surveillance? She was no longer part of Mossad or a citizen of Israel.

"Did you tell Director Vance about that?" she asked him.

"Yes, I told him about it last week, just after I heard about the possible attack." Ziva looked around in the hall. Suddenly she noticed a couple of nurses and a doctor rush towards the ICU.

"I need to call you back later." She told his father and ended the call to see what happened.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up soon...**


	5. Help

**Next Chapter is up...**

**Hope you like it.  
**

**And I got a question for you at the end.**

**~Davidozzo**

* * *

Gibbs leaned back and exhaled. Suddenly he noticed that Tony's heart rhythm accelerated. The machine started beeping faster and Tony opened his eyes.

"Hey Gibbs." Tony whispered.

"Welcome back, Tony." Gibbs answered him and pressed the emergency button. Moments later a couple of nurses and doctors entered the room. Behind them arrived Ziva. Gibbs turned towards her.

"He woke up." Ziva smiled and walked into Tony's sight. The doctor was still checking his vitals.

"Welcome back, Agent DiNozzo. How are you feeling?" The doctor asked.

"OK." Tony answered slowly. As soon as he noticed Ziva, Tony showed his famous 1000-watt-smile.

"Actually, now I am feeling much better." The doctor turned and looked at Ziva who now stood beside Tony and held his hand.

"I understand." He said and smiled. "You have to rest; you have suffered severe injuries from your fall, a couple broken ribs, a broken arm and a concussion. So it is very important, that you rest. I will leave you alone; press the button, if you need help." The doctors and the nurses left the room and Ziva sat down on the chair beside Tony.

"Hey, sweet cheeks."

"You got us all really scared. Do not do that again." Ziva told him. Gibbs now stood at the end of the bed.

"Good that you are back with us." Tony smiled.

"Thank you for bringing me back." He said. "I heard you talk to me earlier." He added when Gibbs and Ziva looked at him confused. "And thanks for the pat on the head." Gibbs smiled.

"Well, you got a concussion and I didn't want to be too harsh." All of them had a smile on their face. "I should call Abby and McGee and tell them that you woke up." Ziva stood up.

"Gibbs, can I talk to you for a minute?" Gibbs nodded and Ziva turned to Tony."I will be right back." She squeezed his hand and walked outside with Gibbs.

"What is it, Ziva?" Ziva inhaled and started talking.

"My father called me a couple minutes ago. He told me that Mossad operatives had picked up some talk about an attack on an US agency. Earlier this week they knew that the target was someone from NCIS and my father immediately sent someone to DC. I was under protection detail." Gibbs nodded.

"Does Vance know?" Ziva shrugged with her shoulders.

"I don't know. I told my father to call Vance and tell him. But I thought you wanted to know, too." Gibbs nodded.

"Thank you for telling me. I should get back to NCIS and talk to Vance and Fornell about involving Mossad in our investigation." Gibbs told her.

"I should get back to Tony. Or he might think that I forgot him."

"I will call you if anything happens." Gibbs turned and walked away. Ziva entered the room. Tony turned his head and smiled at Ziva.

"There you are again; I almost thought you had forgotten me." He joked. Ziva sat on the edge of his bed.

"I could never forget you." She told him and leaned over him to place a soft kiss on his lips.

* * *

At the same time Gibbs had reached his Car and drove away. On his way to NCIS he dialled Abby's number.

"Gibbs!" An impatient Abby greeted him.

"Abby. I am coming back to NCIS. Tony woke u and Ziva is with him…"

"HE WOKE UP? That's good. How is he?"

"He is DiNozzo." Gibbs simply said and ended the call.

* * *

20 minutes later he arrived at NCIS. Fornell and his team already worked in the office.

"Gibbs! How is that agent of yours?" Fornell asked.

"He woke up." Gibbs simply said. "I'll be right with you; I just got to talk to the Director." Gibbs ran the stairs up and entered Vance's office after a knock.

"Gibbs, how is DiNozzo?"

"He woke up and seems to be himself." Gibbs answered. "Did Director David talk to you?" Vance looked at Gibbs and then started talking.

"To tell the truth, yes, we talked about a couple minutes ago. He told me about the information Mossad acquired. I asked him to work with us and he agreed. But you will have to ask agent Fornell, if he is OK with it." Gibbs nodded. "Eli sent two of his officer to NCIS. They should arrive any minute." Vance told him and Gibbs left the office.

Downstairs McGee and the FBI agents discussed the case. Fornell noticed Gibbs walking down the stairs.

"Tobias. Mossad might have some information about the bombing."

"How is that?" Fornell asked.

"Director David had Ziva under protection detail for the last week."

"It seems they failed." Agent Sacks said grinning. Right away he received two grim looks; one from Gibbs and the other from Fornell.

"Vance told me that two officers are arriving any minute."

"Alright then we should hear what they have to tell us."

Only seconds later the elevator doors opened and officers Gideon and Hadar stepped out of it. They walked toward Gibbs and received a rather cold greeting from the FBI agents.

"Agent Gibbs, good to see you again." Hadar said and gave him his hand.

"Officers Hadar and Gideon, these are the agents Fornell, Sacks and Harbrough from the FBI. They are investigating the attack. And you seem to have some information on that."

"Yes you are right. We were ordered to DC last week after we got concrete information about an attack on a NCIS agent. Director David ordered us to protect his daughter." Hadar started to explain.

"Why did he do that? Agent David is no longer part of mossad or a citizen of Israel." Fornell wondered.

"That is correct, but Director David wants the best for his daughter and he was afraid that she might become a victim of a bombing like his other daughter. He also contacted Director Vance and told him about his suspicions."

* * *

At the same time Ziva was still in the hospital with Tony. She sat by his bed and held his hand. Tony watched her.

"A penny for your thoughts." He said and brought Ziva back to reality.

"I am so relieved that you are alright. I don't know what I would have done without you." She said.

"Don't worry! I'm ok. Don't blame yourself." Tony answered and raised his hand to wipe a tear from Ziva's cheek.

"Come here." He said and moved in his bed to give Ziva some space to lie down. Ziva got out of her shoes and laid next to Tony. Tony placed an arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Abby was working as fast as she could. Hadar and Gideon came down to her lab, escorted by McGee and gave her the evidence they had.

In the office Gibbs and Fornell worked on some theories with the agents Sacks and Harbrough. Including the information from the Mossad officers they had some suspects.

"It had to be someone who knew about agent David's habits. Otherwise the bomb would have been somewhere else." Fornell said. Gibbs sighed.

"I will be right back." He said and left the bullpen toward the elevator. He pressed the button to the basement / autopsy.

"Hey Duck!"

"Jethro, Good to see you down here. How is Anthony?"

"He woke up. Ziva is with him right now." Gibbs said and leaned against the wall.

"What is wrong? Usually you are not as quiet as today."

"You know Ducky, I can't imagine what would have happened if I hadn't called Ziva. They'd both be dead." Gibbs said. Ducky sighed.

"Yes, you are right, they would possibly both be dead. But you did call and they are not dead. I know it's not easy, but Tony is in the hospital and he is not in a critical condition anymore. Ziva is with him. They are safe. Don't worry. And most importantly, don't blame yourself for not protecting them."

"Thanks Duck." Gibbs answered and left the autopsy.

* * *

In the lab Abby was sifting through the evidence. When she found something interesting, she immediately dialled Gibbs' number. As soon as he picked up Abby started talking.

"Gibbs! You need to come down here. ASAP!"

"I am already here." Gibbs said walking through the door. Abby was surprised.

"Whoa, Gibbs, how did you do that?"

"What do you have Abs?" Abby looked at the computer screen again.

"I saw this, a couple of minutes ago. The FBI found a fibre from some gloves on the Ziva's door. Ask me what kind of glove." Abby said proudly.

"What kind of glove?" "It's a fibre from a glove that is issued to only one US agency. The FBI." Gibbs was surprised.

"Abby, you realise that there were lots of FBI agents at the scene. Someone must have left it there." Abby raised her finger.

"No. Not one of them. The fibre was left there before the bomb exploded, not after. Can you see that small burned part?" Abby said and pointed at the monitor.

"That's great Abs. Look for anyone with bomb making knowledge and anyone with a connection to Tony or Ziva." Gibbs was about to leave, but Abby held him back.

"Gibbs! I already did that." Gibbs turned back to Abby and she started talking.

"First I looked for any contacts to the FBI and crosschecked with bomb making knowledge." Abby took a deep breath.

"I got nothing." She stopped for a second. "But look at that. When I checked for contacts to the FBI, there was one contact from Tony that caught my attention." She pointed towards a name.

"36 calls in the last week." Gibbs looked at Abby and nodded.

"Thanks Abs. Get yourself a Caf-Pow." He said and left the lab.

* * *

Back in the office, Gibbs looked at Fornell. "Tobias, a word, please?" Gibbs asked and walked towards the elevator.

* * *

**So, who do you think it is?**

**Don't forget to review**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
